The Odd One
by theunbrokenlovatic
Summary: Rose is the odd one in the family.  Her whole family has been in Gryffindor.  But she gets placed into Slytherin.  Soon she befriends Draco Malfoy.  But not all are happy about this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R

Chapter One:

There they stood in front of the scarlet train that almost looked magical. The sign hanging above the platform read 9 ¾. Kids stood on the platform with there parents and some where already on the train looking out the windows.

A short girl with long dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes stood staring at the train with wide eyes. She clung onto her mothers jacket scared to leave her side. Meanwhile her older brother by four years went by his friends to talk with them.

"Rose darling you have to go." The little girl's mother said and gave Rose a big hug pushing her slightly to her father.

"Daddy please! Don't make me go." Rose begged staring at her father with sad eyes hoping he would tell her she could stay.

"Go Rose. You can make all new friends and learn how to be like your brother, mother, and I. Violet is going too so you won't be lonely." Rose thought about it, her best friend would be with her but what if they got put into different houses. Violet's parents wanted her to be in Ravenclaw and Rose's family were all in Gryffindor.

Stomping her feet down on the ground she glared at her parents and said a quiet "Fine".

Giving one last hug to her parents she turned around and walked onto the train. The train whistle blew and she knew that it meant the train would soon leave the station. Going to the nearest window she saw her parents and waved. As the train moved and she saw her parents slowly getting farther away and soon when she could no longer she them, she knew that she was now on her own with out her parents.

Walking down the walk way of the train she soon found an empty compartment with no one in it. Opening the door she slowly sat down after putting her luggage away.

Rose looked out of the window and saw the beautiful scenery outside they were passing many mountains and trees. She looked into her small bag looking for her ipod. Her parents and brother told her that once she entered Hogwarts she wouldn't be able to use any electronics so she just brought it for the ride.

Turning on her ipod and putting the headphones in she stared out the window quietly singing along to the song. She wondered where her brother and best friend were they had early promised to keep her company.

Half way through the ride, the door opened and Rose turned to look at who it was. Standing in front of the door was a boy with blond hair that was gel back and he had light blue eyes that almost looked gray. Rose noticed who this boy was right away, Draco Malfoy. Her parents talked about the Malfoy family a lot and she knew that her parents did not get along with them. Only once had she meet Draco and that was when they were seven and meet on a playground.

_Rose Parker sat on the swings pushing her self while smiling. She loved coming to the park it was where she had all the fun with her friends._

_A boy that looked her age came up and sat next to her on the only opened swing._

"_Hello. I am Draco Malfoy." He said and Rose smiled. To her Draco seemed like a nice boy to play with._

"_Hi I am Rose Parker. Do you want to play with me?" She asked Draco and he nodded._

_They played hide and seek and other games. They seemed to be getting along really well and by the end of the day they were hiding under the slide laughing and sharing stories._

_The two kids had so much in common._

_When it came time for them to leave they didn't want to but there parents were calling them. Sighing Rose and Draco got up and went there separate ways hoping that one day they would meet again but sadly that never happened. That night Rose's parents asked who she was playing with and when she said Draco Malfoy they told her they could never see each other again. Never did she understand exactly why._

"Hello. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh. My friends were getting on my nerves so I left. Why are you here all alone?" Draco asked obviously not knowing who he was talking to.

"I don't know to be honest. My brother and best friend were suppose to be here with me but they must be some where else in the train." Rose said. Draco then sat down on the other side of Rose.

"Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand smiling at the girl.

"Rose Parker." She said lightly shaking his hand. Draco stared at her shocked because this was the girl he had meet at seven and was told never to talk to again.

"Nice to see you again Rose." Draco said smirking at her and going to sit right next to her putting an arm around her.

"Same here. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. What house do you think you will placed in?" Draco asked her after a while.

"I don't know. My whole family has been placed in Gryffindor but I don't want to be like them so maybe Slytherin." She said thinking about how her family would feel if she was placed there.

"I am going to be in Slytherin for sure." Just then the door opened once again and there stood her best friend.

"There you are. I have been looking forever." Violet said and sat next to Rose pushing Draco away. "We are almost there so we should get ready."

Draco got up and let the two girls.

'I sure have missed Rose.' Draco thought as he went back to his other friends.

Author's Note

So… was it good? Bad? Okay? Tell me please! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Just to let you know this story starts out in first year and will continue into their last year. This is also a Draco love story but the other characters will still play main parts. Later I will put links to pictures of what the characters look like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The students stepped off the train once the doors had opened. Standing on the platform, in the distance you could see a castle. The castle wasn't any ordinary one it was Hogwarts.

Students started to head off in their own direction but some didn't know where to go. Rose stood there for a few minutes in till she saw Draco heading towards a giant man who was calling the first years over.

"Follow me first years!" The giant man said waving his big arms around.

The man told everyone that they were going into boats to get to the school. Rose got into the boat with Violet and Draco. Once the school got closer she was amazed by how big the school was and it was so beautiful.

-Rose POV-

We all got out of the boats and now we were standing in front of these big doors waiting to go and get sorted into our houses. I was talking with Violet when we heard Draco talking to some boy.

"So it's true than. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said and whispering began. I had no idea why people were acting like this, who was Harry Potter. Looking over at Violet it was obvious that she was wondering the same thing.

Harry and Draco talked for a few minutes in till the old lady came back. The professor explained what would happen once we entered the Great Hall and then the doors opened. Walking in I saw so many people staring at us but that wasn't what stood out the most to me, candles and the night sky were where the ceiling was suppose to be.

Once we got to the front of the great hall the professor started to call of names.

Several names later they finally got to mine.

"Rose Parker." Slowly I walked up to the hat. My heart was pounding and I felt so nervous.

Sitting down on the stool I felt the hat being placed onto my head.

"Hmm, you seem to be different then the rest of your family. You don't want to be like them. Well with your personality you better be in SLYTHERIN." The hat yelled and I happily made my way to my house table.

Taking the seat next to Draco I watched the rest of the sorting. I was upset when they announced that Violet was in Ravenclaw but I expected it to happen anyway so no shock.

Looking around the great hall I saw my older brother Nicholas glaring at me from the Gryffindor table. It was obvious it was me he was glaring at but I didn't know why, what did I do?

Ignoring my brother I looked at Draco who was busy talking to two boys who I learned were Crabbe and Goyle. Sighing I diced to talk to another girl named Pansy Parkinson.

"So are you a pure blood?" Pansy asked me randomly.

"Yep. That's my brother over there at the Gryffindor table." As soon as the word Gryffindor came out of my mouth Pansy looked disgusted.

"Gryffindor? Everyone in that house think they are better and smarter than the rest of us."

"Oh well thanks for letting me know I guess." I said unsure. I stopped talking to her and finished my meal.

After the feast Prefects lead us to the Slytherin common room and showed us our rooms. I was placed in a room with Pansy and some girl named Daphne Greengrass. I feel bad that she has that last name I mean its so boring and kind of weird.

Looking out my window late at night I sighed. I had thought that this would be amazing coming here and I could hang out with Nicholas but now he is mad at me.

What had I done wring.

Slowly I closed my eyes as the darkness of sleep took over me.

_Opening my eyes I looked around, where was I?_

_As I got up I noticed Draco Malfoy sitting on a couch looking into the fireplace, but he looked… older. Confused I walked up to him and sat down next to him._

"_Rose. I don't know what to do… this is all so confusing. There is already so much that I need to do… the Dark Lord depends on me to do this but I don't know if I can." Draco told me looking at me with sad eyes._

"_The Dark Lord?" I questioned._

"_Rose you know I have to do this if I don't he will kill me and you, and everyone I care about. I will always love you Rose, forever and always." Draco then leaned in and our lips connected._

Bolting up from my sleep I realized that it was all a dream but why was Draco talking about the Dark Lord? He was dead, my parents had told me that many years ago.

-Draco POV-

As I woke up the next day I quickly got ready and then headed to the Slytherin common room so I could meet up with Rose. Today would start classes which meant I would have to focus on my work and not fool around. Father had always said that work was first then fun.

When Rose finally arrived we walked down to Potions together, a class I was sure to do good in because Severus Snape taught the class. Snape and my father were good friends during there Hogwarts years.

Arriving at Potions I sat down next to Crabbe, Goyle, and Rose.

Snape went off on Potter and I was glad. At least there was one teacher in the school that treated Potter as if any other person for there was nothing amazing about him.

Classes were boring but they seemed to be easy and I would do good for the rest of the year.

Heading back to the common room I talked with Rose already the first day was coming to an end I felt like this school was now my home.

"Draco what do think about that Potter kid?" Rose asked me as we sat down on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Potter? He is like everyone else. Not important at all yet he thinks everyone cares about him plus he hangs out with those blood traitor Weasley and filthy mudblood Granger." O said making sure to say there names in disgust.

"The Weasley's aren't that bad you know Draco. My brother he hangs out with Percy, Fred and Gorge." Rose said smiling when she mentioned her brother.

"What ever. Honestly though who would hang out with any mudblood they shouldn't even be aloud to learn magic." I said thinking about what it would be like if everyone was a magical person than the world would be some what perfect.

"Can you please not call say mudblood, its offensive, plus I talked with Granger and she seems pretty nice." I then looked at her in shock, what pure blood would talk to a stupid filthy muggle born.

"Well if you choose to associate with her then fine but I will not change my opinion just for you. Now I am going up to bed, see you in the morning."

Turning around I walked up to my room to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

-Rose POV-

It was now the middle of the year and I loved it here at Hogwarts. Draco and I were best friends and I was pretty good friends with Pansy even though she told me she has a crush on Draco.

It was actually funny that she liked him because I knew for a fact that Draco saw Pansy as almost a bug, something that was unwanted and hated. Often Draco had told me that she was annoying and too clingy.

Walking around the castle it was time to head back to the common rooms so Draco and I started to but then Draco pulled me into a empty hall.

"What are you doing." I hissed at him.

"Shh! Look over there its Potter and his friends." Draco pointed towards Harry, Hermoine, and Ron who were leaving the castle. I had a feeling that I knew what Draco wanted to do but it was not a good idea at all.

"Draco." I said warningly as we stepped out of the hallway but he was already following Harry.

"Draco come back! I don't want to get into any trouble!" I yelled but he continued walking and called out.

"Trust me we won't and don't come if you don't want to." Draco said disappearing out of the castle.

Standing there alone I started to get nervous than I took of running to Draco.

"Draco wait up!" I yelled and he stopped.

"See I knew you would come with me." Draco said smirking and I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Draco stopped at Hagrid's hut and went around to look in the window. Following him I stood next to him.

There in the hut was Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sitting at a table looking at an egg. Suddenly the egg start to hatch and out came a dragon. Looking at it my eyes widen as it spit out fire from his mouth. Was it even allowed to have a dragon, they were very dangerous creatures. I was to busy staring to notice when Hagrid spotted me but then Draco gasped when Hagrid started to get up. Grabbing my arm Draco took off with me running after him.

Arriving in the castle safely Draco kept running sighing I decided to head back to the common room now very tired.

-No POV-

Harry was startled once he saw Rose and Draco looking at them through the window at Hogwarts place. Walking back to the castle Ron started to speak.

"Now that Malfoy knows this isn't good at all." Ron said looking completely scared.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Hermoine asked looking confused.

"Yes it is." Ron stated nodding his head towards Professor McGonagall who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, Draco Malfoy right behind her looking pleased.

"Care to explain?" They all started to stutter trying to find an answer but coming up with none.

"Fifty points will be taken, each." McGonagall said in a disappointed tone, "And to make sure this won't happen again all _four_of you will have detention."

Draco looked around shocked. He thought that perhaps she had been talking about some one else but not seeing anyone he took a step forward.

"Excuse me Professor, did you say all four of us?"

"I a sure you that it is no mistake, you too were out of bed there for you also broke school rules." Sighing Draco backed up and crossed him arms.

Filch then came and collected them telling that they will go to the dark forest.

Heading into the dark forest with Hagrid, Draco was immediately scared but would never dare to admit it to anyone.

"Just wait in till my father hears about this." Draco said as he walked through the forest with Harry.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd say you're scared." Harry said to Draco.

"Scared, Potter? Yeah right." Draco said trying to sound confident but stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw a cloaked figure eating the blood from a dead unicorn.

Screaming Draco ran with fang all the way back to Hagrid with Fang following right behind him while Harry stayed put right where he was.

Later on Draco was told he was able to go back to the Slytherin Common Room and he gladly did finding Rose waiting there for him.

"Draco where have you been? I have been so worried about you that you have no idea." Rose frantically said while hugging him tightly.

"You have no idea what I went to. After you ditched me I got into trouble and then McGonagall said I had detention with Hagrid and then I saw this thing. I am lucky to be standing here right now I could have died you know." After Draco told his story he noticed Rose who stood there laughing uncontrollably at him. Offended Draco angrily asked what she was laughing at.

"Nothing. It's just that well I told you, you would get in trouble and well the way you describe your detention it almost sounded like you were scared." Rose laughed and Draco blushed.

"No, Malfoy's never get scared." Draco stated as he held his head up high.

"Keep telling your self that but you and I both know the truth. Can't fool me Malfoy." Rose then happily bounced away up to her room were Pansy was.

"You like him don't you?" Pansy asked sadly while looking down at her feet.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You like Draco." Pansy said looking up this time not asking but stating it.

"Of course I do Pansy. He is my best friend." Rose stated and went to get in her bed to get sleep but Pansy quickly jumped on top of her bed wanting to still talk.

"Not that way. You like him as more than a friend, I could see it and if you tell me I will let you have him." Rose then looked up at her friend like she was crazy.

"I don't like him more plus I am only eleven. I don't think I will want a boyfriend this early yet. If you want Draco then take him but I don't want to be a third wheel at all so don't think I will always hang around you if you start dating."

"Rose I know you. It is obvious that you like him and for that I will promise to stay away." Pansy told her friend looking sad that she had just agreed to give up the person she cared the most about.

"Pansy I promise you that I do not like Draco any more than just my best friend maybe a brother but never would I date him."

The next couple of weeks Pansy started to doubt her theory of Rose liking Draco but then at times it was so clear. In the end no matter how much her friend protested she told her that they were going to want to be together at one point and Rose could take Draco.

Before they had known it the year had come to an end, and there all the students stood waiting to get on the train and saying goodbyes to their friends.

Pansy and Rose hugged each other and said goodbye right then as they weren't going to see each other on the train, Pansy was going to sit with her other friends while Rose was going to sit with Draco.

"Promise to write me over the summer. I want to make sure that you don't forget about me and you need to write me the moment that you finally admit to your self that you like Draco." Pansy said while Rose rolled her eyes at the last statement.

"Promise. Bye Pansy see you next year." Rose said as the train's doors opened and she stepped inside. Taking a seat with Draco in an empty compartment they sat down and talked for the last hours that they had together.

"I don't want to go back home. Do you know that Nicholas hasn't talked to me this whole year at Hogwarts and I only received a few letters from my parents. I have a feeling that once I step in my house my parents will start yelling at me."

"Why? Slytherin is the best house and it's for pure bloods." Draco stated not seeing any problem at all with the house since his parents were proud that he was in the house.

"Please, they think Gryffindor is the best house plus the Dark Lord was in the house so they think every one evil is placed there." Rose told Draco and then noticed they were pulling into King Cross Station.

"You know you could always come to my manor. Father and Mother would be very pleased to meet you, I have told them all about you and they say you sound like a good person." Draco stated and Rose smiled up at him.

"I would love to go with you but my parents wouldn't like that to much plus I have to face them and after that I might be grounded."

Rose and Draco with all the other students stepped off the train and looked around for their parents. Once Draco had spotted his parents he hugged Rose and went off.

Looking around and spotting her parents she became nervous and started thinking maybe it was a good idea to go with Draco.

Walking up to her parents she hugged them both but stayed silent just like them and her brother. You could almost feel the awkwardness around them as they headed back to their house.

Arriving at the house Rose went upstairs and unpacked her stuff while everyone else were down stairs talking. Sighing Rose knew that know was the time to face them so she slowly went down and into the living room.

Entering the room her family stared at her almost like she didn't belong like she was the odd one. She knew that she was in fact the odd one all her family for ages have been placed into Gryffindor but she broke the tradition.

"Mom, Dad can I just say that Slytherin is a great house and you shouldn't be mad at me many great wizards were placed into the house."

"Yes you are right but also bad wizards have been placed there including you know who. Slytherin is no way good plus Nicholas told me that you are friends with Draco Malfoy." Rose's father said looking disgusted as he mentioned Draco.

"So what if I am friends with Draco."

"The Malfoy's are horrible. They hate all muggles and only like purebloods they treat everyone who is not like them like nothing."

"Well sorry but Draco is my best friend and if you get to know him you will see that he is a very nice boy. Maybe I could invite him over one day for dinner." Rose said smiling at thought of having Draco in her house.

"You will do not such thing! I will not have him in my house and you are grounded for associating with bad people." Rose mom screamed at her.

"Oh really, that's the best reason you could come up with you know what I don't care I am going up to my room." Rose said and then stomped up the stairs.

Getting to her room she took at a piece of paper and started to write a letter to Draco.

Draco,

Do you think that maybe I could come to your manor? Please, I got into a fight with my parents and Nicholas still hasn't spoken a word to me. I think if I stay here my parents are only going to get angry, they need more time to except this even though they are being unreasonable. Answer back as soon as possible.

Rose

Sending the letter with her owl named Snow she sat on her bed waiting for a letter back. Surprisingly she got a response back within an hour, she didn't know how far away Draco lived but it couldn't be that far since her owl went and came back in an hour.

Rose,

Sure. My parents can't wait to meet you. See you soon, come whenever by using the floo network.

Draco

Rose smiled and then packed her things once again and went to her fireplace.

"Where do you think your going you are grounded." She heard her father say behind her.

"I am going to Malfoy Manor. Bye, love you." Even though her father and mother protested against this she didn't listened and left through floo powder to the Manor where she would be spending her whole summer. Not the way she had planned to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

-Rose's POV-

Stepping out of the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor I was immediately embraced by Draco hugging me and not letting go almost like he was afraid if he did let go I would vanish in thin air. "Thank Merlin that you are here. I missed you so much, I don't think I would be able to survive all summer without you." Draco explained as he let me go.

"You just saw me like two hours ago Draco, that wasn't to long being away." I told him laughing at how he missed me. Taking a look around his manor I realized that it was really nice and big, it was so clean and everything in it looked expensive. Soon Draco's parents had walked into what I assumed to be the family room to greet me. At first I was a little scared because his parents had seemed so proper and plus I still remembered that time when his parents said that he was never allowed to see me again which I had no idea why. I was shocked when his parents said that they liked me and were glad to have me in there house to stay but I hadn't mentioned to them my last name. Draco's mom, Narcissa showed me to a spare room where I would be staying.

Soon second year had come and gone with nothing to important or interesting happening. When Draco and I had gone to get our school supplies for the year we had ran into Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Draco had gone up to them with me following behind making rude comments about them. When a little girl about a year younger with red hair had stood up for Potter, Draco and I took that as an opportunity to make fun of him. "Looks like Potter found himself a girlfriend." Draco laughed as he looked at the little girl standing in front of Harry.

"Please Draco you have got to be kidding me. Who would want to be his girlfriend? He is far to ugly and knows nothing about the wizarding world." I had said which caused Draco to laugh and nod in agreement.

"You're right who would want to date him. Although you never know the Weasley's are blood traitors they would be with anyone maybe even muggles." Draco had claimed.

That was when Mr. Malfoy had come up to us and took over talking to Harry. Like father like son he had started to make fun of the Weasley's also but talking about the little money that they had. He had taken out a torn and old book for the Weasley girl's cauldron and soon put it back but no one had known that he had secretly placed another book in with it.

When Draco and I had returned to Hogwarts we had learned with the other students and staff that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. Everyone avoided the Slytherin's as much as possible scared that the person who opened it was in Slytherin house. Draco was the first person to be accused by Potter and his group and soon I was also accused. Many people had been petrified during the year and soon they had found out who had opened the chamber and everyone had been un-petrified. I guess a lot of things did happen that year but I didn't really care as much.

The other few years had went by the same as any other year and in fourth year Draco and I had started to date which was a dream come true to me, my parents had soon became okay with the fact that I was friends and dating Draco as long as they didn't see his parents. Soon before I knew it sixth year had came and I knew what my dream was about that I had in first year.

I was worried about Draco the moment that he was given his task by the Dark Lord.

Author's Note:

Hey so I am mad at my laptop like I want to kill it because when I first wrote this chapter it was 8 pages long over 10,000 words! Then I saved it was going to post it later so when I open the file to post it its all gone! I tried to recover it for a month finally I just start to write it over. When I wrote it over I got 5 pages for the chapter but when I went to see how many words it got deleted! My stupid laptop is so old like it belongs in a museum I swear and now it has a virus! So once again I wrote the chapter and I only got not even one page and only 600 something words! I have no idea how its so short! I typed the same things as before! Sorry it took so long for the chapter. Just to let you know I am skipping years until that sixth year as you can tell because that is were the story is mostly going to take place. Tell me what you think of the story!


End file.
